The Painful Truth
by StoosheLover555
Summary: It's Santana & Dani's turn to host the next Glee club reunion and there's new faces, new romances, and old flings coming back to spice things up. Will Santana make up her mind on what she REALLY wants? Will Sam ever be able to do a good impersonation? Find out in this 4 part one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys StoosheLover555 here, I know it's been so long since I have posted/updated and I apologize I've just had major writers block for those stories! But I hope you enjoy this one shot given to you in 3 maybe 4 parts! As always comment, tell me what you think, share & stay safe :)**

 **THE** **REUNION**

Santana and Dani decided to host the next Glee meet up at their new apartment since Rachel's apartment was being remodeled. Dani was really excited to see the gang as was Santana.

"Hey, Dani? Cedes, wheels and Trouty mouth just arrived in New York they'll be here in 10." Dani comes out of the bathroom in her bathrobe with her blue hair all wet and scraggly.

"10 minutes!? San I'm not even dressed!" Santana walks up to Dani and pulls her in close kissing her ever so slightly she makes her giggle and go weak.

"Don't worry babe you don't have to dress up it's just the gang."

"That's exactly why I'm worrying! They've all got so far in life, made something of them." Sighs Dani as she plays with Santana's hair.

"And you don't think you've made something of yourself? You don't think you've come far? Look at you Dani, your recording a duet with Mercedes, starring in a popular kid's movie your amazing baby. You are my idol." Dani tears up slightly, her breathing hitches as she feels Santana's hand caress her cheek.

"You know, I've never actually realized how beautifully caring you are deep beneath the hard exterior."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a queen bitch status to uphold ahah." Dani kisses Santana tenderly and starts to smile.

"Come on, get dressed! No one else is meant to see you naked but me." Santana winks at Dani, laughing cutely as she watches her run off to get dressed.

"So how's Rachel been recently?" Dani shouts from the bedroom.

"Meh. Not too bad, I just thought it would be nice for her to get out change the scenery a bit. She hasn't really left the apartment since Finn died, seeing the gang would be good for her you know." Santana sighs, smiling and shaking her head slightly as she remembers her old pal Finn Hudson.

"It's going to be okay Sanny, he's watching over you all." Dani walks out, dressed in a red floral netted dress with low heels and her hair contained in a neat bun. She hugs Santana from behind as a tear escapes her eye.

"I know I just, I didn't think I'd miss him as much as I do." Dani rubs her shoulders soothingly.

"Of course you would, you were his first there's a special bond there babe." Santana turns around and looks at her girlfriend softly, admiring her beauty.

"Is that my bra?" As Dani prepares to respond, the buzzer to their apartment rings and she rushes over to the receiver.

"Who is it?" Questioned Dani as 3 voices chimed through on the other side.

"Three little birds sat on your doorstep as they told you to let them in ASAP." They replied in melodic harmony.

"Oh my god you guys! Come on up!"

Dani turns around and smiles at Santana.

"Sorry babe - guests." She sends an evil smirk her way and walks. Santana walks towards the door to let them in.

"Happy Holidays y'all!" Mercedes grinned wildly as she pushed Artie in hugging and kissing cheeks as she goes past.

"Happy Holidays Mercy, I see they are treating you well?" Dani points and smiles at her shiny diamond on her finger as her brown cheeks turn a crimson shade.

"Actually yeah, matter of fact it is. And so is Sam" she leans over and gently pulls Sam in for what can only be described as a breath taking erotic kiss in just 3 minutes. Santana's mouth hangs wide open as her eyes bug looking at the rather extraordinary couple.

"Hold up wait a minute let me put some bitching in it; guppy lips and wanna be Aretha? When did this happen?" Everyone glared at Santana as Dani elbowed her in the arm.

"Babe! Don't be rude; I for one think they make a cute couple" Sam blushes and Santana scowls but then shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess so. They both have remarkably massive lips so it's a match made in heaven." Mercedes scoffs and then smiles in a civil manner at the rude stuck up Latina.

"Girl I did not come all this way just to beat your ass and send you to hospital" Artie chuckles to himself then clears his throat introducing himself to Dani. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Artie the less important specimen of the glee club."

"No Artie actually that's Tina and Mike." Dani glares at Santana who makes a zipper motion in front of her mouth.

"Besides you have met me before, at the Christmas party a year ago... you thought I was an elf and tried to cop a feel?" Artie could feel Santana's death glare on him as he tries not to make eye contact.

"Dude I'm kidding." Dani giggles and reassuringly rubs Santana's arm and proceeds to get beverages.

"Drinks anyone?"

"I'll help!" Offers Mercedes, she strolls off with Santana to grab some glasses as everyone else gets comfy waiting for the others.

"Soo, Sam how did you pop the question to this lovely lady?" Sam blushes and plays with his well tanned fingers.

"Well I planned it out perfectly I called her up with my BEST Samuel.L Jackson impersonation." Santana scoffs and interrupts;

"Oh please baby kisser, if your Bruce Willis impersonation is anything to go by then I'm pretty sure she thought your Samuel.L Jackson was principal Figgins pretending to be British." Sam glares at her and continues his story.

"Actually my Samuel.L Jackson accent has improved... Unlike your attitude." Santana smirks and continues preparing the drinks. Trouty Mouth 1 - Evil Latina 0

"Anyway, we have had an issue with mice in our apartment and I hate mice! So I called her up and I said 'I have had it with these motherfucking mice in this motherfucking apartment!" Dani bursts out laughing, her chuckling echoing throughout the apartment. As she composes herself and wipes away a tear everyone is silent. Cue tumbleweed.

"Okay okay, so what was the REAL Samuel.L Jackson impersonation like?" She looks at Artie who bows his head slowly taking off his glasses to clean in the process. "My god - you're joking right? That's his Samuel.L Jackson impersonation?"

"Unfortunately no - he's not joking"

"Hey! Guys my impersonations aren't that bad!" Mercedes walks over to him and hands him a drink of cold beer.

"Of course not baby they are perfect just like you." She kisses his cheek and nuzzles close to him.

"Cedes you know you cannot lie to him." Mercedes shots Santana the death glare making Dani feel hella uncomfortable.

"Um anyway Trouty... continue." Sam clears his throat ready to continue with the story. "So yeah I don't like mice so I asked her if on her lunch break she could stop back at the apartment to catch this mouse for me and she said yeah." Santana listens on in boredom yet slightly amazed at how this story progresses but before she could hear any further the buzzer rings multiple times annoyingly.

"Babe can you get that please?" Dani asks politely.

"Urgh finee." Santana buzzes the guests in without even a second thought she stood there for a while waiting for the guests to come and as she's about to walk away back to the story she hears a familiar voice.

"What - no hug?" She recognized that voice, she takes a deep breath and she recognizes that scent too. ~candyfloss madness season 2 fragrance~ and the only one crazy enough to still wear that fragrance and love it was -

"Brittany - hi." Santana turns around slowly, now standing face to face with Brittany. The atmosphere suddenly became quite stuffy, and she felt like it was just her and Brittany staring straight into each other's souls.

"Hi Sanny – it's been a long time." Brittany reaches out to give her a hug and Santana allows herself to be embraced by the faded blonde headed girl... all the memories they both shared as a couple and throughout their life had just came flooding back in until Dani brought Santana harshly back down to the reality with a soft yet possessive hold on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 - A set of pearly whites

_Wassup guys it's your girl Megssyy! Yes it has been ages but I've been in college you know, my future goals aren't going to come to me themselves I need to work hard for it so my attention has been elsewhere yes. But I haven't forgotten about you or my stories! Working on some new stuff too but I'm going to focus on what I have for now first!_

 **A big shout out to those who stayed with me and my stories, I am grateful for your dedication and if your new; don't give up on me. Now I have more free time I will try my best to update regularly. Anyways enough talk, sit back and enjoy this chapter :)**

"Babe hurry, you are missing out on Sam's story!" Dani walks over to the Latina with a cheeky smile on her mouth; stopping as soon as she gets to the tanned girl and she see's Brittany. She suddenly remembers that she has met her before at a different a party one of their friends once had, Santana told her about the fling she used to have with the blonde and the fact that the blonde didn't know if she was straight or gay most of the time.

Despite that there was no bad blood between them which was good. Dani liked her and she figured it was all past tense anyway.

Especially since she spots a dark haired girl standing behind the blonde whom she could only imagine is her girlfriend eagerly waiting to meet people.  
Brittany on the other hand seemed less than pleased that they were interrupted from their catch up.

"Sorry Amor, um you remember Brittany right?" Dani smiles politely towards the blonde as she entwines her fingers with Santana's.  
"Yeah! Of course! Hey Britt, how is Lord Tubbington?" Brittany smiled shyly and looked around before continuing eye contact and responding.

"Yeah he's doing well thank you, just in rehab taking it one step at a time for his obsession with animal porn."

Santana tilts her head to the side before chuckling as she feels Dani behind her giggling both obviously finding Lord Tubbington's struggle humorous. They start to calm down, Dani first as she gives the Latina a nudge in the ribs when they see that the blonde isn't joking...

"Oh shit... You're serious?"  
"Oh my goodness..." Dani brings her hand up to her mouth, guilt instantly flooding over her as she tried not to laugh any more about the animal's health issues.

"Yeah... it actually started when I went to see my parents for a while. I left him with Tina and she kept calling me saying she'd find him on at least 5 times a day. So I came back as soon as I could and I took him to the vets from there they sent him to a rehab facility just outside of Lima where I met-." The blonde haired girl grabs someone's hand pulling them forward to stand with her as she faces the other ladies.

This is the first time that Santana noticed there was a girl behind her because she was so evidently caught up on the fact that Brittany had actually came.

The girl turned her head and smiled at Brittany revealing a set of big pearly white teeth which exaggeratedly nearly blinded the Latina.

Her dark brown hair was a little bit longer than her shoulders, hanging in loose curls as the light reflected on the dirt blonde highlights that can be seen every time she moves her head. She was wearing a burgundy play suit with a cute denim jacket on which framed her nicely giving her an hour glass figure; she appeared to be slightly taller than the Latina in her 3 inch black wedges which made her feel a bit anxious as she studied the girl closely.

Suddenly she felt a tight grip on her forearm as Dani clears her throat so that she can get the Latina's attention away from the obviously attractive female, getting the hint Santana's eyes snap back up meeting the girls gaze for the first time since she had arrived.

"Where there, I got to meet Lucia. She was caring for Lord Tubbington at the time of his stay there." Brittany stared at her lovingly and then turned to face the couple in front of them.

Lucia turned to look at Santana, then she smiled again and - god dammit! Santana couldn't help but take a massive gulp, this girl was hot. Her eyebrows were perfectly on fleek she had on light make up that complimented her tanned skin well, and luscious lips that looked like thick clouds.

Dani noticed that Santana wasn't going to say anything any time soon so she took it upon herself to introduce them to the dark haired girl.

"I'm sorry Lucia you have to excuse my rude girlfriend, my name is Dani and this is Santana." She put on her best smile and extended her hand to the tanned girl who shook it all too eagerly.

' _I really don't like this girl'_ Dani mentally thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you Dani, Santana. Brittany never stops going on about you! You both were in the Cheerio's together right?" Dani raised her eyebrow mentally questioning Santana (who obviously can't hear her) as to why the blonde was still talking about her.

Finally bringing herself back to earth, Santana clears her throat before responding with -

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too, um yeah we did for a while but our coach was bitch so we kind of quit to be more dedicated to the Glee club." Lucia nodded her head taking in the information that the Latina was saying, Santana also noticed she had her hand on Brittany's ass caressing it slowly which she knew was a weak spot for the blonde.

"So, what is the deal with this glee club? You guys just sang there right?"

Santana did a small chuckle at her remark, "It was more than that. For some it was an escape haven from all the shitty things high school, people and life threw at us really. We found comfort expressing ourselves knowing we weren't going to be judged."

"Wow, that sounds so amazing. Babe you never told me it was like that!" Lucia playfully slapped Brittany's arm and she awkwardly giggled, glancing up to catch the Latina looking at her, before she looked away trying to avoid the gaze of the young girl.

Brittany was pleased to see how the conversation was flowing between the two females however she did notice that Dani was quiet most the way through, looking like she was going to ask something but never letting the words escape from her mouth.

"So are you guys exclusive or just a onetime thing?" This time it was Santana's turn to nudge her blue haired girlfriend who threw a glare back at her.

"Dani!" The Latina hissed at her. She could feel her cheeks turn a deep crimson but she wasn't sure as to why.

Lucia chuckles, yet again exposing those perfect pearly whites.

"No that's okay honest, we're actually engaged."

Santana's eyes shot straight to the other girls hand as she noticed the big shiny pink diamond on her finger. She suddenly felt sick even though she knew her stomach was empty, she felt like she needed to vomit for at least 3 hours.

She was engaged.

Wow.

Dani noticed her girlfriend's body language change next to her, she tried to trace shapes on her hand to soothe her but its like, the Latina completely switched off at that point.

"Wow um - congratulations." The star struck Latina managed to croak out.

"How did you guys meet?" This question came as a surprise to Brittany and Santana as they face Dani, and then look at Lucia waiting for her response.

"Well after seeing Brittany around I really thought she was truly beautiful, I spoke to her a few times and at first all she would talk about was this girl she was hung up on for some time."

Santana suddenly felt like a wrecking ball had winded her causing her to choke on the air in her system, Dani notices this involuntary bodily function happening to the Latina and she lets go of her hand. Rubbing her arm and looking away as if it suddenly got chilly in there.

It was clear that Brittany never said to her that the girl she used to be so hung up on was indeed _**Santana**_ whose party they were attending, even though it wasn't said Dani knew.

Dani side glances at the blonde opposite her; at the corner of her eye she can see her go bright red at Lucia's statement. She also saw the girls, Brittany and Santana exchange a stolen glance with one another whilst Lucia continued to ramble on about how they met each other.

Putting two and two together, Dani herself felt like she needed to be sick and made a quick exit running to the young couple's bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Dani wait!" Santana took one more look at the blonde, before she darted off in a short jog to the room where her girlfriend ran to. Brittany watched her chase after her and felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Britt? Did I say something wrong?" Brittany tore her eyes away from the door that her once lover disappeared into to look into her fiancee's big green eyes.

"No of course not baby, its fine."

The rest of the Glee club must have witnessed some of the events that just happened before they noticed Brittany and her plus one still standing in the hallway.

"Britt!" Her old friend Artie bellowed at her. He wheeled over to them half way before signalling for them both to join the group in the sitting room.

"This is going to be a long day." The tall blonde muttered under her breath before grabbing Lucia's hand to introduce her to the Glee club.

 **Well what did you guys think of Lucia? Do you think she could be trouble? Or clueless of the obvious connection between the two girls?  
I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 though it felt good to put another part out there :)  
I know it was a short chapter but I'm trying to drag it out for the other 2 parts. It will only get even more juicy from here ;)**

 **Lemme know what you think, any suggestions for the next 2 parts as planning for them will start very soon!  
Comment, favorite, share & as always stay blessed!**


End file.
